1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to a gas control valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the gas furnace, the gas oven or the gas stove is directly coupled to the natural gas supplying source or to the gas container for supplying gas. As far as applicant is aware, no control valves were provided between the facilities and the gas supplying source.
The present invention has arisen to provide a gas control valve in order to control the flow of gas from the gas supplying source to the facilities.